


Paradise

by Yandersims (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Carol Danvers, Awesome Maria Hill, BAMF Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki Friendship (Marvel), Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Nick Fury Feels, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury Swears, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Carol Danvers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yandersims
Summary: "No matter where you go.You'll never have control.Woke up feeling paralyzed.No one makes it out alive.In paradise."-The Avengers were never tasked with low-city crimes such as gangs or gun violence. They're usually tasked with intergalactic threats like aliens or evil gods. But after the heavy threat of Galactus, the Avengers were ready to settle down and do what a family does most: bond.But when a man comes to them saying their child and wife has been kidnapped by a gang, they suddenly have to get involved due to Nick Fury.What happens if they uncover something deeper? Something that could stagger the whole world?





	1. I. Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> *smooches* to my lovely babes who were hype to see this new and improved fic *smooches again*

When Peter Danvers was born, he looked around and begun to wail. He wanted to go back inside whatever he was in, even if space was a little cramped, Little Peter could manage. He was wailing and wailing until he was put into someone's arms. He couldn't see who was holding him, but Peter felt... Comfort. Love. Support. His wailing ceased to stare at the shapes holding him. It was in different colors that little Peter couldn't decipher but it didn't matter at the time. He was being held by someone who he didn't know but... knows. Familiarity.

He went to sleep for some time, tired of crying.

And then woke up. He could hear the faint sound of the person fighting with someone. He didn't know, his ears weren't properly developed but they were fighting loudly, making Peter's ears hurt. He tried to cover his ears while he was beginning to wail but failed. His tiny hands were covered by socks and that sucked for little Peter who's still new to the world.

But once the person (or the woman) picks him up and rocks him gently, the noise stopped. She coos similar to his coos and Peter thought she knew what he was saying but once she kissed his nose, Peter cooed as if to say _thank you, kind baby!_

But the woman didn't understand. Instead, she said something about being cute.

A few months later, and Peter is starting to retain more and more memories. He forgot his later ones but remembers recent ones. He knows the woman is his mom and the man is his father. Carol and Richard.

He hasn't been near his father as often. Mom said it was jobs and Peter didn't mind. He had the best mom in the world, he doesn't mind wasting time with his mom. But it was one time where he just saw his father and _wanting_ to be held by that man. he had never held Peter but Peter wants to be held by him.

But as soon as Peter tried to make it known about his needs, Richard simply... carried him for a second and later put him in his crib. Nine-month Peter hated that and to get more attention from his father, he grabs the bar of his crib, stands with his wobbly (and chubby) legs, and cried. Cried for his dad, and although it was just gibberish, his father must've known because he walks back and grabs Peter.

Perfectly content, he lays his head on his father's shoulder and he'll never forget the odd smell of coffee his father had on. Peter didn't like the smell and sneezed.

His father didn't like that. Immediately, he gets put on the floor and Peter _doesn't like it_. He says the pitful words, "Dada!"

And he turns. Peter would think he managed to get his attention but when he sees the big boots walk past him to open the door, little Peter pouts. But when his father opens the door, it wasn't his mother. It was someone else with brown skin, black and green hair, her body slender and covered in a long, green dress. She takes his father into a room.

He can hear his mama and father fight that night. It was louder than the last time. Mama says something, father says something else, but when Peter sees his father. He looks guilty. He looks up, Bambi eyes confused as he stares up at his father and for the first time since Peter was ever born: His father showed him affection. By nudging his nose with Peter's own. Peter lightly nudges it back. He smiles and whispers something, before getting out of Peter's room.

His mom didn't say anything to his father but looked at him angrily. They didn't say anything to each other but Peter looks on with great trouble. He expected his father to come back the next day but didn't.

Suddenly, Peter didn't see his mom so often but Aunty Maria and Monica. They would take care of him until his mom got home. She didn't look so happy but once she saw ten-month-old Peter, a tired but warm smile spreads on her face and she grabs Peter to kiss him all over the place.

"Who's my favorite baby boy?" She would ask Peter.

Peter babbled, but he would always mean _me. I'm your favorite baby!_

Peter was happy when he sees his mom, forgetting the void his father left when he did. Peter was just so happy to put his hands on his mother's cheeks and slap them excitedly. His mother took it like a champ and kissed his nose constantly when he did so. It was like a secret message and Peter couldn't be more jovial to have something like that with his mother.

-

Carol didn't mean to have Peter. Richard was a one-nighter. He wasn't supposed to turn into a husband overnight because of a sudden pregnancy. But he had a say in the matter. Carol was going to abort the fetus. She wasn't meant to be a mother with her father being a prime example.

But Richard wanted the baby. So, Carol went along with it. For those eight excruciating months, Carol carried Peter (Richard named Peter after his dead cousin) and had both good and bad memories with Richard.

Good memories? Eating frozen yogurt with Richard. He chose chocolate as his base and decorated the yogurt with oreo crumbs, and mini Hershey kisses.

Carol chose peanut butter cookie dough as her base decorated with gummy worms, cookie crumbs, gummy sharks, fruit sauce, gummy bears, and peach rings.

They were both happy for no reason and talked about their day. Richard said that his co-workers constantly teased Ruby who liked Erica and with rarity, Erica asked Ruby out and Ruby said yes.

Carol said that she felt Peter kick for the first time while she was talking to Monica about giving her a title within the family.

They were both happy eating their frozen yogurt and maybe, Carol was in love with that moment in her head.

Bad memories? When they argued. It was always when they argued. It'd be of stupid things like Peter's clothes (Carol got him something pink but Richard protested heavily in the store) or Carol's selflessness (Carol stood up to a bully and Richard got upset saying she could've gotten hurt). It was just pointless arguments and it would result in Richard sleeping on the couch or fixing up Peter's room.

Carol often started to wonder when Richard started to cheat. It was a month after he left when Carol came home from work to see Peter asleep in his bed, Monica and Maria watching T.V. a minute away from falling asleep as well. She wakes up Monica and Maria, thanking them and slipping a twenty down in Monica's pocket and sends them on their way.

She limps to Peter's room and opens it gently, the door creaking lightly as she does so. She sees the moonlight shining on Peter's blanket and creeps up towards Peter. He was snoring lightly, holding his plushie that Monica gave him, tightly. He looked peaceful and Carol could dissect her child in her mind. Which features was hers and which was Richard's.

It was there that the wonder started. Staring at Peter's ginger curls which were Richard's. The ginger curls that were tugged by a woman when Carol came home early from her job. The bed having a baby blue blanket, similar to the bedsheets Carol bought for her king-sized bed that was covered in sweat by the woman and Richard. She called herself Minerva when Carol asked who she was.

She was slender, tall, had brown wavy hair with skin like buttermilk, a mole above her lip, and looked luxurious as she hastened to get her golden bracelets and diamond earrings. Richard looked at her before Carol started to screech. The feeling of hurt and betrayal covered by anger and fury as she yelled at Richard and Minerva, told both to get out of her house but also told Richard that he could still see Peter but not talk to Carol.

Richard didn't want to see Peter all of a sudden. Carol looks on as Minerva leaves and turns to Richard and Peter. Richard nudged his nose against Peter and he left. Simple. After that, he had never returned. He didn't come back or do anything that expressed regret or guilt about the events that took place.

She lightly drags her finger through Peter's hair and sniffles. Carol didn't want to feel self-conscious but she did anyway. She didn't want to cry on Peter or wake him. So, with a shaky hand, she removes her finger and gives him a tender but soft kiss before limping out and going into her room. She had on a navy bed sheet for her bed.

Carol sits down slowly, her back aching as she lays and felt her bones start to move. She's surrounded by darkness and this time, she starts to tear up and lets her tears run free. She breathed shakily, dragging herself to the middle of the bed and tucking herself under the fluffy comforters to cry silently, putting her hand on top of her mouth as to not wake Peter.

But it was like Peter knew Carol. Knew what she was doing to herself as to when she was almost done crying, the walkie talkie she had for Peter started to cry and with sudden urgency, She stands and runs to Peter. She opens the door and sees Peter, standing on the floor with his socks, eyes closed but with a pout, legs swaying backward and forward but still standing as his small hands were curled to fists. "Hey buddy," Carol says softly. "Did something happen to my little man?"

Peter didn't open his eyes, but he followed Carol's voice. "Come here, baby. Let's hug." Carol gently orders and Peter waddled to Carol and she carries him, his head easily resting on her shoulder and his hands fell to the side as she rocked him and sang soft lullabies, his whimpers decreasing each time she repeated a verse.

By the time he was sleeping, Carol felt her mood improved. She smiled gently, her hand caressing his head as she was careful to put him down. But she succeeds as he was still sleeping when she managed to remove her hands without waking him or getting him to squirm.

She goes to her bed with a smile, ignoring the tear tracks on her cheeks.


	2. II. Parker/Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was then that Peter noticed the empty chair. During his time living here, no one has ever filled that seat and when it was filled, it wasn't permanent. It would be Maria's mom or a friend of Monica's from school. "Where's dad?" Peter asked, out of the blue.

Peter Danvers is just one when he asked for his dad. It was a warm Saturday morning, his mom, Carol was whisking the eggs while Peter's Aunt Maria was making fluffy pancakes. Peter can feel the sun hitting his chubby cheeks as a bib was wrapped around his neck and he waits for his plate, imagining how the syrup feels around his lips when he bites into the pancake that is wider than his little mouth.

The house was in Missouri. Carol moved out of the house in New York and joined her friend (or Peter's Aunt in this case). Leaves were falling, and each time Peter would throw himself into a mountain of crunchy leaves, they would spread and Carol would get upset but wouldn't spank him like she did when she saw Peter with a fork near an outlet.

Carol grabs his plate and scoops up one spoon of eggs and Aunt Maria puts a pancake on his plate before Maria puts a spoon within his eggs. Monica was busy putting their syrup in separate cups, so Carol handed him his meal and pecked him on the head before she went back to distributing their breakfast.

After a few minutes, The family made their way to the table and sit down. Peter felt the sun beaming at him as Carol smiles and holds his hand as Maria starts to pray. Peter doesn't listen but looks down at his plate before Maria says _Amen _and they start to eat.

It was then that Peter noticed the empty chair. During his time living here, no one has ever filled that seat and when it was filled, it wasn't permanent. It would be Maria's mom or a friend of Monica's from school. "Where's dad?" Peter asked, out of the blue.

It was like the sun set when Carol looked at him. A fast look flashed between her eyes when he asked of him and Peter wanted to sink his head in maple syrup when he received a look of displeasure from Maria. "I think it's too early to ask for him, Pete. Just focus on your eggs and pancake." Carol says, her voice tightened and Peter simply felt bad as he picks at his eggs.

Breakfast, for the time being, was silent for the first time.

Peter didn't bother talking for the remainder of that period.

* * *

Two years later, Peter walks with Carol, hand-in-hand as he visits his blood-related Aunt for the first time. It was in New York and Peter was in awe seeing how close the buildings were together. Peter could jump from swinging on the swings to any building if he wished. "Do you know where Aunt... live?" Peter asked timidly.

"Yeah, she sent me her address. Her name is May and your Uncle is named Benjamin. I think you'll like them." Carol replied, swinging both of their hands and Peter is just as happy when she starts doing so.

"Do they have kids like me?" Peter asked.

"No, May can't have kids. The Stork doesn't wish to visit them."

Peter gasps. "Why not?"

"I don't know. But May and Ben have a lot of money to spoil you."

That certainly made Peter smile. "So, they'll buy me anything?"

"Anything." Carol affirms with a grin and scrunched her nose. Peter jumps and tries to poke her nose but fails. Carol, however, had no problem with poking his nose with a giggle.

Carol grabs Peter by his underarms and puts him on her waist before walking faster and Peter briefly wondered why was she walking so fast before seeing a gang of men behind her. Not directly behind her, but a few feet. Peter only puts his head on her neck and breathes, patting her back when he felt her pulse on his cheeks.

He eventually met his aunt and uncle. They were great. May was loving, constantly talking to Peter as he does his best to answer her questions like a grown-up and he could tell that May was infatuated with Peter. She would feel and rub his cheeks or caress his hair when Carol told them a story. Like when Peter first walked, Carol was so excited to even tell the story. Even if it were years ago, it was like yesterday the way she was talking about it. Or when Peter made his first friend in pre-school her name is Kamala and Carol said she wears a hijabi and Peter didn't mind. Although she was shy, Peter encouraged her to poke out of her comfort zone and Peter became friends with her.

Ben, on the other hand, was a little tough. Peter couldn't tell if Ben liked Peter or not. He was wearing a police officer's uniform, a hat, and a wedding band. It was golden and fit nicely around his finger. Ben didn't look pleased nor did he look dissatisfied. He just looked... stoic. It didn't help that when Peter walked over to Ben, he held out a hand instead of his arms open.

Peter just shyly shook his pinky and called it a day, sticking to his mom the rest of the night.

* * *

Danvers.

A name Peter can recall any time you'd ask.

But his dad's name?

Nope.

All he knows is that his name is Richard. Peter doesn't know if he's dead or not. Peter doesn't care. Why is he thinking this?

Well, because when you see drawings of second-grader drawings with all their parents, Peter wonders why he only draws his mother and not Richard. He stares at Kamala's drawing. Peter sees her petite mother and her large father. They were in the form of sticks but Peter could tell the difference with the hijabi and the veil outside with the sun at the corner.

He looks at Sue's drawing and even though she doesn't have a mother, she has a father with brown hair and is tall.

Peter just looks and sees parents and some parent. Peter only sees one like him but even then, there were two houses and one parent in each one. Peter only drew a stick figure of his mother and birdies and trees with grass.

Peter visibly frowned. Any time he'd asked for his dad, Carol would be vague or say he was getting milk.

The lines must be long enough for his dad to be in New York. 

Maybe that's why Peter hates going to the store. Maybe it reminds him of the dumb excuse his mom would make for his deadbeat dad. Even after cheating on her, Carol would still cover for him as if they were still dating.

Maybe Peter hates his dad.

The bell rings and Mrs. Parker lets the students go. Peter picks up his bookbag from the cubby and walks out, pushing his glasses upward as he sees his mother in a white shirt and jeans smile at him and stand before Peter jogs to get to her. "How was school, champ?" Carol would ask.

_It wasn't good. But wasn't bad either._ "Eh." Peter replies.

"Just _eh_?"

Peter shrugs. "Eh."

They arrive to the parking lot and Carol quickly paces to her motorcycle and grabs a helmet. Peter's to be specific. "Come on, wanna go to the Frozen Yogurt place down the street?"

"But I thought the discount was on Tuesday?"

"Well, I got good news for you."

The good news was that his mom finally got her job at the Airforce. She can finally buy things Peter wanted for Christmas or anything he needed/wanted.

The bad news was that his mom wouldn't be home as often. So, when Peter needed help (he really doesn't but he just liked his mom instructing things), she wouldn't be there or when Peter would want to crawl in bed, his mom will probably not be there. That made Peter smile but then glower as he realized those things. "What's wrong baby?" Carol asked Peter, noticing the frown.

Peter wasn't the one to voice his concerns. Never. "Well, Do they give you frozen yogurt?" Peter asked back with a smile.

That made Carol grin. "They do the goodest frozen yogurt, Pete." She answered and takes a bite of her frozen yogurt.

Peter hoped so. He takes a bite of his frozen yogurt as well, neglecting the envious feeling of Sue who had came in with her father and his lady friend and started to dine with them with a genuine smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before the next chapter (which will feature the Avengers and some surprise ;) ), I would like to put out a disclaimer: The first four chapters are prologues. It will feature Carol and Peter bonding, Monica and Peter, something, and lastly, something last.
> 
> I hope you enjoy those chapters :)


	3. III. Just You And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alien dies soon after. Something in that shakes Carol.
> 
> They aren't alone in this world.
> 
> This galaxy.
> 
> This Universe.

Carol and Peter were having a weird picnic. They were at a hill in Missouri, a basket with fruits and a container with food, with a blanket under them. Peter was listening to music, looking up at the sky with clouds while Carol was doing the same, just looking at around.

It was a bright sunny day. There were little clouds and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the grass is brightly gree, and the tree was flourishing.

But yet it felt weird to Carol.

Maybe it was because no one was here besides them. Or maybe it was just a perfect Sunday and no one was here. Not even a teenager smoking weed. Sunday was her day-off and she always chooses to spend it with Peter. Carol puts her arm down and gently lifts her son's head for him to lay there.

Maybe it was because she's barely used to this normalcy. Carol sighs and listens to it. "Is this Beyonce?" She asks Peter.

Peter giggles and nods. "Yep."

Carol chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Of course, Pete." They were listening to a man singing in Korean and it didn't bother Carol one bit.

With one ear free, she can hear birds chirp and a bee near them. Carol didn't mind as she hears Peter sing-along horribly but with effort. "How's Kamala?" She asked.

Peter shrugs, his smile disappearing and looking at Carol. "Kamala says she has cooties and she doesn't want to near me." He says with a frown.

Carol smiles at Peter's naivety. Of course, kids were still new to this world and even then they named germs _cooties _and of course, Carol knew about them but Carol wouldn't let Peter know. Even if he'll ever remember this. "You know who might have the cooties?" Carol whispers with a smug smirk.

Peter perks up, his head leaning closer to his mother, "Who?"

Carol fought the urge to laugh. She saw too much of herself. "Me."

Peter gasped, and sits up hurriedly. But doesn't stand. "You have the cooties mommy?"

Carol nods and pretends to be sad by simply pouting. "Petey, please." She begs, "You can't leave me!"

Peter's frown deepens, his brows creasing just a little bit as he debated his choice. But his choice at the end was to scoot closer to his mom, sits on her lap, and kisses her chin. "Never gonna leave you." He declares.

Carol melts at the statement and lets her chin rest on Peter. "Never ever?"

Peter doesn't look at her, but off into the sky. "Never ever."

Carol decides to put her current favorite song which was _Talking to the moon _by Bruno Mars. Peter leans backward into Carol's tummy and Carol leans backward. She fixes Peter by turning him so his face can comfortably be on her chest. Peter only picks at the grass and calmly listens to the song in his ear.

As they lay down and listen to Bruno Mars, Carol breathes in and out. Gentle breathes. Because Peter fell asleep after a few minutes of Pandora shuffling the songs. She runs her hand through the boys curls, and it faintly smells like coconut oil with a hint of mint. "Just you and me against the world, my love." Carol whispers to her sleeping son, "Just you and me."

-

Carol regrets staying in New York for once. It was horrible for once.

It fucked up her mind massively.

She ignores the dead alien bodies the Avengers leave behind and searches for Peter, Aunt May, and Uncle Ben. She jumps and runs with a limp. Her knee bleeding and throbbing but she doesn't care. She doesn't even focus on it. "PETER!" She yells, "PETER!"

She halts and almost falls when she sees one of the alien vehicles fall out of the sky and hit her path. Carol hears the alien groan and looks towards her. She freezes, her breath stopping. The alien continues and puts their hand upwards, towards Carol. Carol takes a step back and shakes her head.

The alien dies soon after. Something in that shakes Carol.

They aren't alone in this world.

_This galaxy._

_This **Universe**._

Carol dodges the deceased alien and this time walks hurriedly. Standing still nearly locking her bad knee. She only makes it a few feet before hiding behind debris and wincing. Her knee was bleeding and she didn't have anything to cover it. That means she's prone to infections and that didn't make Carol any more the happier.

She only pulls her pants a little downward and keeps on walking (well, more like hopping), in the faith of finding someone nearby and without failure, she did.

Although it was an hour later, she saw the Norse God, Thor. She waves her hands hurriedly at the god and to her shock, he noticed and jogged towards her. 

"Fear not, Miss!" Thor says and twists his magical hammer, "I'm Thor! What do you need assistance with?"

"I-I-" Carol stammers out and breathes before continuing, "I need to get to a hospital."

Thor nods and looked at her with a confused look, "Any preferable hospital?"

"Uh, New York Hospital, please."

Thor squats and Carol glances at him. "Get on." Thor encourages.

_Oh._

Carol goes on his back and once he stands straight, he lets the hammer whirl and with an excited shrill, both the god and Carol elevate into the air. "PLEASE TELL ME WHERE THIS NEW YORK HOSPITAL IS!"

"WILL DO!"

* * *

Peter tries to help May and Ben. He really does try.

But they were trapped under debris and Peter who is weak for his age and medical reasons can barely help.

He pouts, beginning to cry but Ben stops him before a tear could slip out. "Peter," He says and with his free hand, grabs Peter's tinier hand. It was odd how Ben's hand (which was hard and calloused) engulfed Peter's hand (which was small and gentle). "Don't cry, okay? We can get through this."

"How Uncle Ben?" Peter asks.

"Because we're Parkers."

"Peter's a Danver." May points out.

"Well, we have the same blood." Ben says with a smile and even if he's bleeding heavily, Ben would smile through anything. It made Peter want to do the same thing. So, he smiles despite the tear tracks that are running down his slim face.

"Alright," May grabs Peter's attention, "On a count of three, you lift this, okay?" May wasn't heavily injured. The only body part that is possibly injured is her arm and legs. But judging from May shifting her position, it was only her arm.

"One." Peter counts and puts his hand under the boulder.

"Two." May puts her legs on top and looks at Ben.

"Three-"

And before any of them could attempt to lift it, the boulder comes off of them. Peter looks around in a haze, trying to find the source but he finds it as he looks straight ahead and it was Iron Man.

Iron Man with a rocket and Peter with his damaged glasses, watches as Tony Stark flies up into the wormhole. Peter lets his mouth open as he sees Tony go up into space and instant worry fills his gut. May has Ben under her arm and was rushing Peter to move but Peter stood stuck.

The wormhole began to close and Peter was rooting for Tony Stark to magically fall back into Earth's atmosphere and he doesn't know why. He barely knows Tony. But after what he did, incidental or not. It left a mark on Peter.

Peter only mutters nonsense as the wormhole closed but when he saw the Hulk grab someone, Peter just hoped it was Tony and not some random rock that he found appealing to the eye.

May grabs Peter by the hand and carries him on her hip. They proceeded to walk to New York Hospital.

* * *

Ben was in surgery. Leaving Peter sitting on the chair and May on the payphone. Many people were here, some having bruises and some other intense injuries that made Peter want to cringe with absolute disgust as he saw the gore of it all.

"Aunt May, did you get in touch with Mommy yet?" Peter asked.

"No. Not yet." May replied, sounding disappointed.

"Did you check with the reciptonist?"

"Receptionist, Peter. And I did. Carol didn't come through here." May said, clenching her fists and ended up tapping the floor with her foot rather impatiently.

May sits down with Peter and Peter only hold her hand. Her hand wasn't as hard and calloused as Ben's but it was similar to his mother's touch. Peter intertwines his hands with hers and even though his fingers could barely reach hers, May smiled and kissed his head.

"Is your head feeling better?" May asked.

Peter shakes his head. He rubs it soon after.

"I hope they call your name for surgery then. I can't operate on you." May mutters and Peter sighs before laying his head on her lap, praying to god that Carol would come home and give him horrible stories that would make him sleep.

* * *

She never came home.


	4. IV. Nick Fury and his friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's been a while," Nick Fury starts, "Spider-Man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peek-a-boo I finally updated

**[10 YEARS LATER...]**

It only takes a week for Nick Fury to find 15-year-old Peter Danvers-Parker in his room at one a.m. in the morning on a school night. He wasn't patrolling due to the recent battle he had with a galactic entity and his feet were in pain, but Nick Fury didn't seem to care as he sat there in the dark, with a gun in his hand, pointed at a groggy Peter Parker.

"It's been a while," Nick Fury starts, "_Spider-Man_."

That itself felt like mockery. That he had found out who Spider-Man was after Tony kept his file AND his identity hidden for so long. Tony's efforts to keep Peter's life and Spider-Man's life separate was in vain as he sees Fury, one of the people Tony used as an example of who might use his identity for something that Peter didn't stand with. Peter rolls his eyes and stands only to wobble and lean to the wall for support. "It's been a while," Peter states, "Director _Nick_."

Fury glares with his one eye at the mention of his name but doesn't say much directly about it. He looked annoyed and Peter wished he was more alert to relish in that fact. "I need your help." Fury stated.

That's what made Peter's eye's widened. Since when did Fury need his help? What could be so bad that he wanted the help of a 15-year-old? "Sorry?"

"I said, I need your help." Fury answered and his lips went downward, "I have a friend--"

Peter cuts him off, "You have a friend?"

"Is that such a shocker?"

"Did they give you their resume?"

Fury smiles. Although, in the dark, Peter couldn't tell if it were genuine or not. "No. But, it's interesting. And it might just fit on what you do." Fury stands up temporarily and throws a file towards Peter. 

Peter easily grabbed it and opened the file. He doesn't look through it, but he looks at Fury. "Why didn't you get Wilson or Barnes?" He asks with a yawn, "Hell, even Romanoff or Clint."

"Wilson and Barnes are off doing their own mission about tracking down a rogue agent. Romanoff is... gone. Clint is facing murder charges in Japan and we're doing our best to get him acquitted."

_Ah. _Peter thinks. He remembers Black Widow and Iron Man, facing Galactus. Both saved the galaxy but not themselves. He shivered. Peter looked down and then up at Fury. He couldn't see his eye, but judging on how he suddenly closed in on himself, Peter guessed it was a sensitive subject for him still.

Peter couldn't blame him. "Can you give me a synopsis on the file? Like a small one?"

Fury puts his gun away, and speaks, "It's about my friend. That's his resume."

"That's it? This so-called "Resume" looks more like a missing poster with an addition of personal things like social security numbers." Peter guesses and shakes the file and the papers inside it.

Nick Fury stares.

Peter's eyes widened. "I am _not _going to read this thick file at the time of...." Peter looks at his alarm, "One fifty a.m.."

But Nick Fury's expression didn't falter. He wondered if it ever did, but then he's reminded of the fact that the same man let a tear slip, but sucked it _back into his eye_. So Peter whined as he opened the file and asks, "Which ones are the important ones to read?" He grabs one sheet and examines it. It was just a profile of Nick Fury's friend. His name was Talos.

"I highlighted the important details in pink." Fury answered.

Peter looks at him and nods. "I'm more of a red and blue kind of guy. Occasionally pink for breast cancer awareness month."

Fury doesn't say anything and Peter begins delving into the file. By the time he finished, he gets this:

Talos is a man who found refuge since the _Attack of New York _and had a wife and child with him. He was a quiet man (although the file was thick, he knew that Talos wasn't _quiet_) and his wife and child were kidnapped and Talos thinks they've been killed. Peter looks up from the file and walks to put it on his desk. "Mr. Fury," Peter starts, "I'm not a detective. I'm a superhero vigilante fighting in spandex."

Fury's opinion on whether Peter is useful or not hasn't swayed from the looks of it, "You are a detective. How else did you find that missing girl trapped in the van?"

Peter stays silent. It would be ignorant to say that luck was on his side or that he conveniently thought the van was weird because the license plate was stained and decided to check it out. No, Peter only found that missing girl because he followed tracks. Peter went to CCTV's, followed footprints, receipts, dead ends that didn't look dead, even went to car dealers or hotel managers to see if they had seen a van like that and if it were still there.

Peter isn't a detective. Wouldn't be, but he loves New York and his hard work and dedication will prove it. "Exactly." Fury said.

"When do I start?" Peter asked with another yawn.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Peter gives Fury a funny salute and earned a weird expression plus a: _"Do not ghost me, Spider-Man." _From Fury before Peter slugs back to his bed and watches Nick Fury leave his room and the house, hearing his doorknob lock.

But Peter couldn't sleep. No matter how tired he currently is.

* * *

This is why an hour later, Peter is dunking in coffee while on the rooftop where Talos said that his wife and kid disappeared.

Peter glares into the street before asking Karen, "You can reconstruct things right?"

Karen's light pink glows in front of him as she formed in a circle and jumps, letting Peter know he has to look down. "What would you like to reconstruct, Peter?" She requested.

"Uhhhh," Peter answers and grabs the folded paper from the inside of his suit and unfolds it, "Three people. One person in a minivan... right next to the street."

Karen does as she told and Peter thanks her as she formed three people that were drawn as line figures and the minivan not drawn heavily but detailed enough. "Now shrink one into the size of a child, age five." After she did that, Peter took control and made sure everything was accurate to the AVENGERS report Talos had filed.

"Okay, apply my words to the scene." Despite, the cold weather and how hard the wind howled, Peter shakes the paper so it wouldn't fold to the point where it can rip.

Peter reads from the paper, _"I was walking down with Soren, my wife, and Iu, my daughter when someone in a minivan stopped and pulled the window down to tell me that I left my house keys and he had it. He threw it and it landed near the water thing. Where the water goes and so I bent down and got it but I didn't see or hear my wife and daughter getting taken away until someone else punched me in the face and I blacked out."_

Peter finishes and Karen took the halt of reading as the sign to play it. Everything was as accurate as ever. Karen took each word and made it happen. Peter watched it but something felt wrong. He watches as it was automatically replayed. Man throws the key, Talos bends down to get it and each time Peter would turn to see Soren and Iu, they would be carried but not by the person in the van. Instead, they just floated. "Who took Soren and Iu?" Peter questions but as he did, he felt some heat.

It's odd because it was Fall, but the heat came out of nowhere. And it was mostly to his back, "Heya, You're cold because I'm hot."

And with that tone, Peter knew who it was and fought a smile. He turns and folded his arms, his mask following his raised eyebrow. "Hey, Johnny."

Johnny Storm stands adjacent to him, his hands intertwined, as he dressed in civilian clothing. Johnny smiles at Peter and Peter just noticed why he's here, "Did you do homework?" Johnny asked.

Peter shakes his head, "I did, but my bookbag isn't with me because why would I patrol with my bookbag?"

Johnny nods in understanding and shrugs, "I thought you'd like being here doing homework."

"I don't remember ever telling you that, Johnny." 

"I just assumed."

"You shouldn't." Peter watches as Johnny squats, rummaging in his bookbag and Peter watches him before looking away, biting his lip. Should he?

"Johnny." Peter calls, almost timid.

Johnny hums.

"I have an assignment. Assigned by Nick Fury."

"The eyepatch guy?"

"Yep."

"Ooooh, what assignment?"

Peter looks at the AVENGER report and hides it before speaking, "It's about missing persons."

Johnny's sudden attention went from his crumpled homework to Peter with a curious look, "I love mysteries!" and leaves his bookbag to shake Peter excessively, "What do you need help with pal?"

"I need CCTV footage," Peter explains, "Because the guy in the van punched another guy, but the persons missing were carried."

Johnny nods but stares, "Why do you need my help?" He asked.

"You offered it. This is going to make my life easier." Peter answered with a smile and forgot that Johnny couldn't see it.

And that is all it took for Johnny to look around for a CCTV, "Do you know where the van went?"

Peter shakes his head, "Victim was unconscious when the van ran off. So, the ways the van went is currently universal. It could've gone a variety of ways and we won't know until I get some footage. You have connections?"

"I have my big sister, I guess."

Peter nodded and walks to the edge of the rooftop. "You have my number, Johnny."

"That I do." Johnny says with a mock salute, "Wish you luck!"

Peter chuckles as he watches one of his close friends catch fire and fly away from the rooftop, bookbag is forgotten as usual. Peter grabs his bookbag, throws a strand of web and jumps out of the rooftop to swing around to the nearest location with a security camera in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated bros. Like quite literally, I currently have five drafts for this chapter ALONE. One even included what happened to Carol but I just can't do that, can I? ;). Anyways, I updated and I'm happy about this one. The inclusion of Nick Fury (although always there) felt good with this one and Johnny Storm is always a good addition no matter what. 
> 
> Another delay with Paradise is that I've been working on two stories and one of them is MJ-centric. It wouldn't leave my mind and I HAD TO WRITE IT. The other one is angst ;) and it's about awareness of a very powerful aquarium which features Peter, May, Tony, the whole Iron Family trio. I dunno if I should even publish these, but I'm thinking about it. I wanna hear your thoughts and thank you for reading and being patient with my insignificant ass. <3


End file.
